


一响贪欢

by Jane47



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	一响贪欢

后半夜，可汗开车倒进小区，几声犬吠，隐隐绰绰的几星路灯。从楼下能隐约瞥见卧室里的小灯亮着，而客厅模糊有些亮光，只有可能是玄关的灯，熬不住回房间休息了？白天的时候，亚瑟打电话约他晚上一起吃饭，不巧撞上了可汗定好的行程，他鲜少给可汗主动打几个电话，交流全靠短信，自然不知道可汗的日程安排……应酬不好推，而亚瑟又是他最拿不出手的理由，所有模糊的期待也都成了泡影，此时此刻回想起来遥远如隔世。可汗甚至说不好为什么会到亚瑟家来，他没有钥匙，周身西装革履地站在楼梯间显得很局促。没有什么理由是可以让亚瑟来开门，即便他有自信不会被拒之门外，但还是太奇怪，而且更在人情往来之上的，是可汗潜意识里一点隐秘的念头，他只是想看看就走。可汗在半折楼梯间上下几个来回，走或不走的念头绕着他，最后还是踮着脚从亚瑟家的门框顶上摸下了备用钥匙……虽然说他没指望亚瑟真的有留备用钥匙的习惯。  
钥匙打开门，鞋子踢在玄关，可汗不是第一次来亚瑟家，连鞋柜旁一只机器人形状的伞架都知之甚详。茶几上有拆开没吃完的玉米片，碗里还放着果冻，电视关着，DVD却还在运转，可汗穿过客厅往屋里走。亚瑟的房门半掩，拖鞋一只脱在门外，一只卡在门缝里，床头的小灯果然昏昏地亮着。好像只要在他以为可汗看不到的地方，亚瑟总会暴露出来这一点那一点的小习惯，这让可汗觉得有一点可爱，他不喜欢亚瑟身上因他而产生的某种严阵以待的紧绷感。  
亚瑟一个人睡觉时的睡相很差，这会儿抱着枕头脸半埋在被子里，T恤卷了大半在胸口，露出的皮肉浸着昏暗丰腴的光，柔软的卷发遮着年轻的眉眼，睡得人事不知。可汗试着抽了抽亚瑟压在身下的被子，没能抽动，却碰到了亚瑟贪凉伸在一边的脚，被不轻不重地踹了一下。他以为亚瑟醒了，心如擂鼓地看过去，亚瑟只是微微动了动眉头，睡不稳似地蜷了蜷脚尖。像是做梦弹着脚爪的幼犬，软乎乎地蹬着可汗躁动的心。他一把圈了亚瑟的脚踝，细瘦白净地握在手里，他没敢用太虚的力气，怕惊扰了亚瑟，指尖抵着外侧突起的一小块圆圆的骨头打转，那里皮肤细幼，摸起来手感上瘾。  
亚瑟是他爱不释手的消遣，顺着腿肚，可汗一寸一寸地向上回溯，每一点滑过他指腹手心的弹软触感，温热匀细的皮肤像是扑在他指尖的呼吸。情人的身体，世间最好的应许，流奶与蜜之地，可汗半躺在亚瑟的身后，把吻落在他覆着一层金色绒毛的后颈。  
亚瑟若有所感地动了动，伸手搭在可汗衬衫的一角，半梦半醒都算不上地翻了一点身，挨着他又没了动静。可汗搂着亚瑟轻慢地吻，手底漫过他的皮肤，亚瑟偶有反应也只是睡梦里的小声回应，当可汗挑逗他的敏感点时。床头柜上放了一叠避孕套，可汗拆了一个套在手指上，顺着亚瑟的股缝轻车熟路地往下探，习惯了侵入的小穴很快接纳吞吐了起来，连亚瑟也仅仅是抬了抬腿。他们干过太多次，在梦里可汗也不会放过他，无穷无尽，没有负累，反倒轻松。  
可汗温声哄着亚瑟躺好，他折起他的腿，让他露出肉红色的小穴，握着自己往里顶入的过程熟悉而快乐。可汗自己也说不好自己是在做什么……入室强奸的戏码？他连亚瑟生气的冷脸都想象不出，遑论收场。但他或多或少明白，这就像是一次性的消费娱乐。愈深愈沉沦的肉体快乐，和亚瑟红着眼圈受伤绝望的脸，交替出现在可汗的眼前。  
亚瑟很快被弄醒，下身被塞得很满，抽出时连带一片湿泞，他捂住眼睛小声哭喘起来，“太重了，慢一点好不好？”他翘起的脚还没落下就被可汗抓住扛在了肩头，身体被对折，可汗动腰往里撞能撞到尽头，一阵辛辣的疼痛蔓延开，亚瑟缩得很紧，而可汗向来很喜欢这样弄他。和亚瑟上床是一件有瘾的事情。软而韧的身体，无论欢愉还是疼痛都竭力忍耐的神情，他叫床的声音都不大，眼睛湿漉漉地抿着眼泪，会因为可汗的吻而脸红。他看起来像是可汗想要的全部，总是让可汗忍不住想将他揉碎扯坏的欲望，这世上不值得许多宝贵的东西，不该交出的信任和爱慕都是沉重的枷锁，将彼此牢牢囚禁在此地。  
他将亚瑟抵在床头，掰开他的双腿几乎压成一字，亚瑟疼地额头冒汗，根本坐不下去，反手勾着床头，空悬着身体才能让可汗进出顺畅。但这样太深了，他又放松不下来，可汗的力道像是会将他的一切都扯出体外，他不确定自己感受到的是快感还是疼痛。那感觉像是吞吃下了一条巨蟒，下一秒被撕咬的恐怖凝在他的胸口，头昏眼花，亚瑟知道他的心脏跳得太快了。而可汗甚至还觉得不够，他啃咬着亚瑟的乳头，听到亚瑟带着哭腔求他，便顺着胸口咬住亚瑟的喉结。他发声、吞咽和呼吸全部都在可汗的唇齿之间，可汗总是能够摆布他，像是摆弄自己的手边物件。等快感层叠至山高，忽然崩塌的片刻，亚瑟在可汗下腹射得一塌糊涂，他颓软地靠在可汗怀里，下身的小穴自发收缩含吮着可汗的阴茎。就连可汗也受不了这个，抱着亚瑟缓了片刻，温柔地吻着亚瑟一片薄红的眼角眉梢。  
高潮过后的不应期对于亚瑟来说很微妙，情事变得像是隔水看花，他的心跳逐渐平缓，紧张的肌肉放松下来，可汗操着他的身体像是在赤裸裸地使用，水声和触感，都变得不再那样让人目眩神迷。他能看见可汗有多动情，紧缩的眉头和欲壑难填的眼神，汗珠顺着发际滑落滴在亚瑟的身上。这些都是他留下的痕迹，汗水，吻痕和淤青。而亚瑟会凑过去亲吻可汗的嘴角，直到再一次地被拖进欲望的沼泽里，在可汗的征踏下像个敞开双腿不要钱的妓女。  
亚瑟不知道自己是不是恨可汗。  
最后一次，可汗站在地上扶着跪在床边的亚瑟进出，太过于方便交媾的体位让亚瑟的体内顺滑的几乎没有阻碍，可汗不用力气也能爽得头皮发麻，亚瑟脸抵在床单上觉得有一点想吐。结束时可汗射在了他的里面，亚瑟没有计较，以前可汗还会逗他留在里面生宝宝，现在他们都知道可汗只是习惯了。  
亚瑟累得昏昏沉沉的，可汗帮他清理的时候他就像是最开始那样睡着，直到可汗躺在了他旁边，他才睡意朦胧地依偎过来。可汗摸了摸他还有些汗意的背，亚瑟强撑着一点清明小声问道：“还要做吗？”可汗摇了摇头道：“睡吧。”亚瑟才放心地睡了过去，松开那一点现实的绳索，叹息似地长出一口气，滑进了睡意深处。  
梦里不知身是客，一响贪欢。


End file.
